


"Stop pushing me away"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Today I was having a really bad day and I ended up writing this. Hope you enjoy, leave kudos and comments if you did.





	"Stop pushing me away"

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was having a really bad day and I ended up writing this. Hope you enjoy, leave kudos and comments if you did.

Too immersed in my thoughts, I jumped when someone tapped me in the shoulder. I closed my locker and turned around to see Steve standing there, giving me one of his big smiles that seemed to appear whenever I was around.

Usually, I would have thrown myself to hug him or smile back or anything. But that day, I didn’t have the energy to put up with his bubbliness. As much as I wanted to, I just didn’t.

“Hi there, gorgeus” He greeted me, leaving a loving peck on my cheek.

“Hey, Steve” I averted my gaze, timidly tucking my hair behind my ear. “I uh… I gotta go, I’ll see you later” 

“Whoa, whoa, what?!” He exclaimed, following when I started walking away. “Why? I just found you, I’ve been looking all over for you” 

“Yeah, well…”

“And I’ve missed you, lately we barely see each other” 

I appreciated that he was such a loving boyfriend, but I really couldn’t take any of that right now. It began to become harder to breathe, and I felt so claustrophobic that I went for the exit.

“I know, I’m just so busy” I lied, not making eye contact. “And kinda tired too” 

“Okay…” Steve stuttered, still walking with me. “Let me give you a ride then, where are you going?” 

I didn’t have the faintest idea. Instead of answering his question, I turned him down.

“No, thanks” I felt a little better once I was outside, but he pressed on. “I don’t want you to skip class, Steve”

“But _you’re_ skipping class” Steve grabbed my arm, pulling at it.

Once I was face to face with him, I was suddenly overcome with anger. My mind felt fuzzy and I wasn’t thinking clear enough to control my temper.

“Just leave me alone, okay?!” I yelled at him, pushing him off me.

A myriad of emotions showed on Steve’s face. First it was surprise, then hurt and finally an annoyance that develloped into resentment.

“Oh, I see, Y/N” He scoffed, shaking his head. “So I-I care, I worry about you and… and all you do is yell in my face?” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so needy and left me alone, I wouldn’t have!” I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips, but it was too late.

I could clearly see the heartbreak reflected in his eyes, but he angrily frowned at me.

“So it’s my fault, huh?” He showed me a bitter smile. “Maybe if you cared a little, if you thought about someone other than yourself, I wouldn’t have to follow you around everywhere” 

I felt a pang in my chest, shaken by his words. Tears welled up in my eyes, and Steve’s expression softened at this. But I didn’t care anymore.

“I should have known you never stopped being a jerk” Finishing the conversation, I turned around and left him there.

“W-Wait…” Steve muttered after several seconds. “Y/N, wait!”

“Goodbye, Steve” I uttered, pretending like I didn’t care.

My world seemed to darken even more with the thought… Did we just break up?

-

Did I never run out of tears? I had been sitting there for what it felt like hours, just bawling my eyes out and hoping I would eventually feel any sort of relief. But what happened with Steve, added to what was anguishing me before that, was too great. I was completely overwhelmed.

Isolating myself might have not been the best idea but… I just needed some time alone. Some silence. Some space.

“Y/N?” A soft voice behind me cautiously broke the quiet.

I immediately stopped crying when I recognized the voice. Not wanting him to know I had been crying, I cuddled over myself and hid my face on my knees.

“How did you find me?” I muttered, hearing his footsteps getting closer.

“I remembered you once said you loved coming here” He stopped right next to me and paused for a moment. “Can I sit with you?” 

I just shrugged, and heard him fidgeting as he got comfortable sitting in the grass beside me. A brief silence followed. Until he spoke up again.

“Listen, I… I feel terrible” His voice sounded shaky and cautious. “I-I messed up, okay? I didn’t mean anything of what I said” 

“No…” I didn’t have the strength to say anything.

His apologize only triggered another wave of sobs. He was so kind, I shouldn’t have treated him like that.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry, I hope that…” Steve suddenly interrupted himself. “Wait, are you crying?” 

That only made me feel worse. I was a mess. My sobs turned to heavy crying. 

“Don’t cry…” His hand tenderly fell on my back. “Please don’t cry, Y/N…” 

“I’m sorry too…” I hugged myself, feeling helpless and frustrated. “You’re not a jerk, none of that was true. Y-You’re so nice and…” 

I felt him watching me in anguish. I couldn’t help but to bawl my eyes out.

“Well, something’s obviously bothering you” His hand went up and down my back in a comforting gesture. “I should have asked what it was instead of pestering you” 

I shook my head, not really knowing what to do. I didn’t know what I needed. Did I need to talk to him? Ask him to hold me? Did I need to be alone? I had no idea.

Steve gingerly wrapped his arm around me, delicately pushing me against him. The closeness made me feel better, as well as his gentle care.

 **“Stop pushing me away, Y/N”** He whispered, kissing my head. “Just… what’s wrong?” 

I snuggled closer to him, shielding myself in his loving embrace. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to talk about it. I hesitated, and he noticed.

“It’s okay if you need some time” Steve held me tight. “I’ll be here no matter what”

“I’m overwhelmed but…” I found myself saying. “I don’t want to talk about it”

“That’s fine” 

“I’m sorry” 

“No, no, no, it’s okay” 

“Thanks for being so patient”

“Anything for you, beautiful”

“I should have told you something’s wrong, but…”

“But what? What is it?”

“I was scared…” 

“Of what?” 

I slightly distanced myself from him, establishing eye contact for the first time. There was so much empathy and concern in his eyes. How did I ever doubt that he wouldn’t understand me?

“I…” As I paused, his thumb gingerly brushed my tears away. “I was scared that you would stop liking me or thought I wasn’t fun anymore” 

“What?” His brows furrowed as he intently stared at me. “Y/N…”

“I know, it’s stupid! I just get insecure and… And I didn’t want you to feel like you had to take care of me”

“But that’s my job!”

“Huh?”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job to take care of you. Wouldn’t you take care of me if I needed you, too?”

I nodded my head, feeling silly when tears threatened to fall again. This time I was moved. He really cared so much about me. He didn’t mind that I was like this. And if he did, it was because he hated to know I was suffering.

“Just… I’m not perfect, even if I may look it” It was probably his intention, but he managed to make me chuckle. “But I’m gonna make mistakes, and I need you to tell me, okay?” 

“Tell you what?”

“How to help you! Tell me ‘don’t do that’ or ‘I need this’ or something”

I nodded again, heaving a sigh. Steve tenderly held my face, brushing the remnants of my tears. His fond glance made me want to melt.

“I love you” His words were so genuine, so heartfelt. 

I gasped, since it was the first time we told each other. We hadn’t been dating for that long, but we were so close. And Steve realized it was the moment I needed to hear it the most. I didn’t hesitate to say it back.

“I love you too” He smiled at my words and leaned forward.

For just a moment, our lips brushed in a sweet kiss. It fi, and it finally felt like I could breathe again.


End file.
